1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved structure and method for assembling a substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board) with liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, using a guide rib and snaps, to simplify monitor fabrication.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor includes a printed circuit board which typically is mounted across a majority of the inner surface of the monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,167, to Lichtensperger, entitled Casing for Accommodating Electrical and/or Electronic Components, includes a box with a groove or stop receiving the edge of a printed circuit board. The board is pivoted about the groove or stop until the other end deforms and advances beyond a snap nose, whereapon the snap nose regains its design position and retains the board against a rest. The invention does not provide a groove extending along and retaining two contiguous sides of the board, nor snaps retaining the sides of the board opposite the ingrooved sides. Further, the invention does not support an LCD panel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,051, to Reynolds, entitled Connector for Alphanumeric Display Panels, includes a connector arrangement for holding an LCD panel securely. The panel is urged into electrical connection with a plurality of terminals, guided by laterally-disposed shoulders on a housing. A wedge wedges between the housing and the end of the LCD panel opposite the electrical terminals. The invention relies on separate parts and does not insure that the LCD panel does not peel away from the housing. The invention also does not provide a housing that receives an edge of a printed circuit board for driving an LCD panel, the edge serving as a pivot for rotating the other edge into engagement with a snap extending from the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,533, to Nakamuraet al., entitled Liquid Crystal Display Device, includes a U-shaped housing with an interior groove receiving a polarizer cassette, including an LCD panel. A casing mounts on the housing, capping the groove so that the cassette does not escape therefrom. The invention does not provide a housing that receives an edge of a printed circuit board for driving an LCD panel, the edge serving as a pivot for rotating the other edge into engagement with a snap extending from the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,072, to Honda, entitled Presentation Device for Overhead Projector, includes an overhead projector housing with a notch which receives a locking pawl of an LCD panel which serves as a pivot for rotating the other edge into engagement with a locking piece extending from the housing. The invention does not provide a housing that receives an edge of a printed circuit board for driving an LCD panel, the edge serving as a pivot for rotating the other edge into engagement with a snap extending from the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,548, to Turner, entitled Snap-In Liquid Crystal Display Backlight Assembly, includes a PC board with LCD mounting sockets which receive the pins of an LCD panel. The invention does not provide a housing that receives an edge of a printed circuit board for driving an LCD panel, the edge serving as a pivot for rotating the other edge into engagement with a snap extending from the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,573, to August, entitled Image Display Glasses Having an Lcd for Displaying an Image Wherein the Image Provides for Viewing by Others, includes a frame that defines two U-shaped supports, each with an interior groove receiving a lens assembly, each lens assembly including an LCD panel. A separate bottom portion engages with the frame and retains each lens into its respective groove. The invention relies on separate parts. The invention also does not provide a housing that receives an edge of a printed circuit board for driving an LCD panel, the edge serving as a pivot for rotating the other edge into engagement with a snap extending from the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,274, to Bond et al., entitled Assembly for Receiving and Retaining a Circuit Board Retainer, includes a housing defining a channel with an open lateral side, an aperture at one end and a narrow-throated throated slot at the other end. A retainer includes a first protrusion, received in the aperture, and a second protrusion, which snaps into and is retained in the slot. The invention relies on separate parts. The invention also does not provide a housing that receives an edge of a printed circuit board for driving an LCD panel, the edge serving as a pivot for rotating the other edge into engagement with a snap extending from the housing.
After careful consideration of the exemplars of contemporary practice in the art, I have found that the fabrication procedure for an LCD monitor using typical substrate coupling structure is time-consuming, which lowers productivity and increases manufacturing costs accordingly. Furthermore, the proper alignment of the substrate with the bosses is difficult due to tolerance problems with respect to the hole pattern and rear cover formation. In addition, the mere presence of the substrate holes weakens the substrate and places undue design limitations on a substrate, which may be in the form of a printed circuit board, in that circuit traces cannot be routed across a hole.